On his return
by name-me
Summary: A sequal to "Drinks with friends" although you don't have to have read it. Grissom returns from his sabbatical and there is more than one person who has been hurt in his absence. Can he put things right or will he loose his love forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Set during and after the Season 7 episode "law of gravity" when Grissom returns from his sabbatical. The story is a sequal to my story "drinks with friends" where Sara and Greg discuss the GSR relationship but it is not essentail that you have read it as this one can stand on its own.**

* * *

She didn't know what to expect. If she was truly honest with herself, she hadn't let herself really think about it. She was scared that if she did, she would see something coming that she didn't want to happen. What if she was just kidding herself and they couldn't be together anymore? If that was the case, she didn't want to know. So she hadn't thought about it. And as she showered off the last remnants of dirt she was glad she hadn't allowed herself to think about it, in case she had imagined some kind of romantic reunion, the two of them embracing and falling into bed together, surrounded by each other's love as though nothing had happened. Had that been the case, their actual meeting would have been a huge disappointment: her covered in the sights and smells of a garbage dumb, backing down the corridor of the lab away from him, looking scruffy and tired, but more hansom than she had ever seen him.

He certainly hadn't imagined it this way either. He had planned to go home, tidy himself up, maybe plan out the best way to tell her how sorry he was for leaving and how much he loved her and had missed her. But when he saw her through the glass of his office window, he couldn't hold back. He had to see her properly to hear her voice. She looked dishevelled, her delicate skin lined with dirt, but she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

The events that unfolded during that shift were something neither of them had imagined. The truth about Keppler had been uncovered and now he was dead, the bullet wound seeping crimson blood and life itself right before Grissom and Catherines eyes. Grissom dragged Catherines trembling body away from the ambulance, tears spilling from her tired blue eyes. He held her as she sobbed, slowed her as she fell to the floor, her knees giving in to the gravity of shock and grief. Then as she chocked back the last of her tears, he drove her home and sat with her until she slept.

* * *

Dawn had broken by the time he was stood at his front door, pushing it open slowly, not sure what to expect when he made it inside. It smelt like home. It smelled like Sara. The room was filled with a soft warm glow as the sun beamed through the drawn curtains. Only one small slit of light intruded fully, falling on a vase of flowers on the coffee table. There were never flowers here before Sara. He heard the soft padding of feet as Hank trotted up to him, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling from his mouth. He bent down to scratch his ear. "Hey boy."

"He's glad to have his dad back home." His heart leapt as he heard her voice. She was stood leaning against the doorframe, her hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders. She wore only a long navy t-shirt, which stopped mid way down her long calves. She was beautiful. He rose, stepping forward, closing the gap between them.

"And you?" He asked, when they stood just inches apart. She gave him a crooked smile but didn't answer him.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly, knowing what had happened earlier in the night. He nodded.

"I'm fine. Although all of this wasn't really the welcome home I had hoped for." He admitted.

"What had you hoped for?" In answer, he took another step closer, his hands sliding up her arms cup her face, his thumbs gently caressing the soft skin of her jaw. He leaned in and kissed her, her hands resting on his waist as their tongues met. One hand ran through her sweetly scented hair, the delicate strands gliding between his fingers. As his hand fell back to her shoulder she pulled away.

"Gil…" Now she was the one that felt they were moving too fast, suddenly aware of how naked she was. She gulped and shook her head as an apology for breaking the moment. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, that it felt good to hold him again, to have him hold her, but she was confused and hurt, and she needed time to think about she felt. Now he was here, it all seemed so much more real. Their encounter earlier had been brief, only a few words spoken, but it had scared her. She had suddenly realised that this was it: she could be about to loose the man she loves and now as she felt his skin touch hers, she found herself more confused than ever. Every part of her wanted him but her mind was screaming at her, telling her she shouldn't do it. Right now they would just be having sex, not making love and that had never happened before. "I'm sorry, I, I can't do this." His heart sank as he watched her walk past him, her scent filling his senses as she brushed past him.

"I'm sorry Sara," He said slowly, his voice loud in his own ears. "That things have turned out like this."

"Me too." She said sadly, turning to face him, her eyes glistening with tears. He sighed and ran his hand over his unruly grey beard. "Is Catherine ok?" She asked.

"She's upset. But she'll be fine." She nodded and sniffed back the tears she didn't want him to see. "Sara I'm sorry I didn't come home but I didn't want to leave her."

"I know." She said. "She's your friend, I understand that." Her voice was strangely void of emotion.

"I know that's not why you're upset…"

"No it's not." She said bluntly.

"I know because you're not selfish enough to be angry with me for being there for a friend when she needed me." She let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. "I know because I love you. I'm the selfish one Sara. I should have spoken to you about my plans sooner, I shouldn't have just left…" The pace of his speech was quickening.

"No you shouldn't." He shook his head sadly. "But you did Gil. I thought you loved me and then you left, just like everyone else."

"I do love you Sara. Please don't tell me you doubted that?" He stepped closer to her, taking hold of her hand, searching her face with sad, terrified eyes. She shrugged, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, her emotions crumbling.

"I don't know Gil. I really don't know anymore." He looked down at their hands, their fingers laced together so perfectly, as if made to fit.

"Do you know if you still love me?" He asked, dreading what the answer may be.

"I do." She spoke softy. "That's why it hurt so much when you left Gil. I thought I had lost you, pushed you away…"

"You can never loose me Sara." He said taking her other hand in his. Sara could feel her pulse rising again, their bodies so close she could feel his words on her cheek. She could sense his eyes boring into her, willing her to look up a meet them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid that was she would find there would push her over the edge, force her tears to fall and she didn't want that. "Sara, please look at me." He finally said. "I know I've hurt you but I just want to make things right. Please."

"I can't." She breathed. "I'm sorry Gil but I can't do this right now." She pulled away from him, feeling instantly empty and very alone. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Saras eyes on the floor, Grissoms eyes on Sara. A gentle whimper from Hank as he pawed at his master leg broke the silence, snapping Sara out of her trance. "I should go." She said, walking towards the bedroom to dress. He found himself following her, watching her in silent reverence of her beauty. She hadn't even noticed he was there until she was ready to leave and finally allowed herself to lookup from the task she was performing.

"Gil." She gasped, wanting to be angry with him for being there and watching her, but finding herself unable to feel that way, his expression melting her. He was looking at her then the same way he had when they first kissed, when they first made love and when he first said those three words she had waited years to hear. There was a hint of sadness there too.

He was sad that he had hurt her again, sad that he couldn't heal her, sad that she was going to walk away from him when all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be ok. The tears pricking in his eyes matched those in hers. He couldn't let her walk away.

"Please Sara," As he walked towards her, her head was screaming at her to back away but she couldn't move. Her pounding heart had frozen her to the spot. "Don't leave." Their fingers were entwined again and this time she did look at him. She leaned in and kissed him, applying the perfect pressure. She was lost in him, and he in her. When they drew their lips apart, their breathing ragged, he spoke again. "Lay with me Sara. Let me hold you." She stepped backwards, still holding his hands and lowered herself to the edge of the bed. She shuffled backwards, her knees drawn up to her chest, giving him room to sit in front of her. He never let his eyes leave hers as he laid down, puller her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm draped over his body. She felt his breathing slow as he surrendered to sleep but she could not follow him. So she lay there with him in the quiet, darkened room. This is where she belonged, she knew that, but she couldn't bare that he had hurt her again, after all the times he had promised it would never happen now they were together. She felt so close to him now, listening to him sleep, feeling him sleep beneath her, yet at the same time she had never felt such a void between them and it was tearing her apart inside.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I have read lots of good back-from-sabbatial fics and I would love to know what you think of my attempt.

Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

First of all thanks for the reviews. I know it's all a bit angsty, but stick with it. I promise it will lighten up eventually! PLease keep reviewing to let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke only a couple of hours later to find her body still draped across his, her eyes closed but he could tell she wasn't sleeping, that she hadn't slept. He turned his head to look down on her and gently brushed the lock of hair that had fallen down her cheek away, tucking it behind her ear so he could see all her beauty.

"You're awake." She said quietly, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're still here." He said quietly, taking hold of her hand and running her fingers through his. She pushed her self up and looked down into his eyes, trying to judge what he was thinking.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better knowing you were here." He pushed himself up to so their eyes were level. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She said sadly. They were quiet for a moment, the sound of their breathing the only thing breaking the silence.

"Sara, please believe me when I say that I didn't leave because of you."

"I want to believe you Gil, I really do."

"Then believe me Sara, please. I, I don't want to loose you." She swallowed hard as if trying to take in those words so she could truly believe them.

"Why did you go? Why now, if had nothing to do with me? I mean you have offered to teach there before right? I'm the only thing that has changed in your life Gil and I feel like you were running from me. I know we talk about this on the phone and you said it wasn't true but… I don't know."

"But we didn't really talk did we." He said his tone apologetic.

"I guess not." She shrugged, looking down at her hands. When he didn't say anything, she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry I was so angry Gil. I shouldn't have ignored your calls and then when I did answer I just, shouted at you and you…"

"Just avoided the subject." He cut in. She smiled slightly and so did he.

"This is such a mess." She said, shaking her head and looking away. He sighed, not sure what to say to that. "We should, err, we should get ready for work." She said, regretting it instantly. Now she was the one avoiding the subject, just like she had last night.

"Yeah." He said quietly. She bit her bottom lip and nodded at him. She brought her hand to his face and held it there as she slowly leaned in to place a simple kiss on his lips. Her forehead rested on his for the briefest moment as she breathed him in. Then rising to her knees she crawled past him and off the bed, her hand running down his face and his neck, across his chest and shoulder, not wanting to break contact as she walked away.

"Sara." He said suddenly, not turning to face her. She stopped walking, hovering in the doorway to the ensuite bathroom but didn't speak. "Promise me you'll come here after the shift, promise me you'll come home." Sara hadn't sold her apartment but spent most of her time at was they both considered to be their home, Grissoms town house. But tonight he feared she may not want to be with him and would opt to stay in her apartment rather. He couldn't bare that.

"I will." She said, almost a whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

The mood was subdued in the lab that night, the air seeming to hang heavy over everyone's heads. Few words were exchanged between the team as they waited in the break room for their newly returned boss to hand out the assignments for the night.

"Ok, Nick and Sara, you've got a 419 off the strip. Greg, you're going solo: robbery at a jewellery store and Warrick you're with Catherine." This was a strategic decision. He knew Catherine would talk to Warrick if she needed to and that Warrick wouldn't hesitate to talk to him if he was worried. He suspected she hadn't slept for long after he had left her last night, as she looked tired, her eyes blood shot and her skin pale. Even though the assignments were now handed out, nobody moved, expecting him to say more. "I know what happened last night was a shock to us all. Ecklie has made a counsellor available to us if you feel you need to talk with her. Otherwise, my door is always open." He said, looking over to Catherine as he made this last comment. Everyone nodded before dispersing to their scenes.

* * *

Catherine knew how obvious it was that she was upset. She hadn't trusted herself to speak anymore than was necessary to get their job done for fear of loosing control of her emotions. Now as she was driving back to the lab, Warrick sat quietly by her side, she was feeling the effects of bottling her emotions inside of her. Her mind was wandering and her head was beginning to pound. The rational, road conscious part of her mind at least told her to check in the rear view mirror before veering the car off the road and making it come to a stand still. Warrick looked at her, shocked and confused by what she was doing. She clung tightly to the steering wheel, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Warrick, would you mind driving for a while?"

"Sure." He said. She nodded and unbuckled her seat belt, climbing out of the car before he had a chance to ask her why she didn't want to drive anymore. When they had swapped seats he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I just have a headache. Too much sun probably." She replied knowing he would recognize she was lying but hoping he would just accept it.

"You sure?" She nodded. "Look Cath, I know you and Keppler…"

"Don't go there Warrick." She said resting her arm on the window ledge and holding her head in her hand. "Not now." Clearly she didn't want to talk about it, at least not to him, so Warrick decided to drop the subject and with a simple nod to acknowledge that he understood, he drove off.

* * *

He knew she needed to talk and that if she would talk to anyone, it would be Grissom. He knocked the door to his supervisors' office, alerting him that he was there and stepped inside. "Hey Griss, you got a minute?"

"Of course Warrick come in." He said, looking up from the mound of paperwork on his desk. As he came closer Warrick could see how tense Grissom himself looked. He put it down to having been there when Keppler had died and although he hadn't really known the man, seeing anyone die in front of you was bound to put you on edge. "Couldn't put if off any longer huh?" He said, motioning towards the papers and forms Grissom was pondering over.

"No." He said shaking his head and taking off his glasses. "How can I help?"

"I was just wondering if you could talk to Catherine. She seems pretty upset but she wont open up to me. I thought maybe she would be more likely to talk to you." Grissom looked more tense and concerned than before.

"I think Kepplers death has hit her pretty hard." Grissom reasoned, nodding and running his hand over his beard.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty close to him." He nodded again. He had seen the way she looked at him when he was alive and the way she acted when he died.

"I'll try and talk to her Warrick, thanks."

"Sure thing boss." He said, nodding his thanks and leaving Grissom to contemplate how best to approach this situation.

* * *

Greg climbed out of his car and into the warm night air, grabbed his kit and headed towards the crime lab. It had taken a while to process the scene so he wasn't surprised to see that all the other CSI's cars were already parked, they most likely hard at work processing their evidence. It did surprise him however to see a tall figure sitting hunched over on the low wall outside the main door. At first in the dim light he couldn't make out who it was but as he got closer he realised it was Sara. "Hey Sara, what are you doing out here?" He asked, standing in front of her, little over a meter away. She looked up but her body remained stooped forward.

"Oh hey Greg." She said, not answering his question, sounding almost as if she hadn't even realised he was there until she had raised her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer and putting his kit on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered, dropping her gaze back to the floor and rubbing the palms of her hands together nervously. "Just needed some air."

"Tough case?" He guessed sitting down next to her. She didn't answer. "You know Sara if you want to talk…" She turned her head to face him and it struck him what the problem may be. "Is this about Grissom?" She looked back at the floor as she spoke.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk last night. It just didn't feel right after everything that happened you know."

"I thought you guys had already talk this out on the phone?"

"Well we did, sort of. It's just different now he's back. And I guess maybe I'm scared. I don't want to loose him Greg but I have handled this so badly…" His hand came to her back to try and comfort her.

"You have to talk to him Sara. Don't go on torturing yourself like this. You'll never know how he feels if you don't ask him."

"Well he says he still loves me." She said, more for her own benefit than for his.

"So that's good right?"

"I guess." She looked back up at him. "It's just that we have been together for, nearly two years, I don't know what I would do if…" She noticed then the look on Gregs face. "You look surprised?"

"Yeah, I just, didn't realise you guys had been together that long. I thought I could read you better than that."

"Well I guess I'm more mysterious than you thought." She smirked sitting up for the first time since they had started talking.

"I guess you are." He smiled. "So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah thanks Greg."

"Any time." He said coming to his feet and heading towards the labs entrance.

"Um Greg." She called, making him turn back around and look at her his expression full of concern. "You're kit." She said, motioning to the black box sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Oh yeah." He said, rushing towards it and picking it up. "Thanks." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Any time."

* * *

He had spent the last five minutes searching the lab for Catherine to no avail. The only place he hadn't looked was the women's bathroom and he wasn't about to go in there. He was however walking down the corridor past this room when she emerged through the door, almost walking into him. "Hey Catherine."

"Hi." She said, looking up only for long enough to calculate a route past him.

"You ok?" He said quickly, putting out his arm to stop her passing.

"Yeah, just a headache that's all." She tried to pass him again.

"Ok, so can I talk to you for a minute?" He could sense she wasn't going to come if she knew from the outset that he just wanted to have and emotional heart-to-heart, so making it sound like a professional matter seemed like the best course of action.

"Ok." She shrugged, still avoiding his eyes.

"We'll go to my office." He said, leading the way. He held open the door for her to enter and then closed it behind them, immediately making Catherine suspicious.

"So how's the case going?" He asked casually, sitting behind his desk.

"It's ok. We've got a lot of stuff in trace and Warricks down in autopsy now."

"Good."

"So what's this really about Grissom?" She said, sitting down herself now. He gave her an innocent, questioning look. "Come on Gil, you only shut the door if you have bad news, you need to reprimand on of us or you are worried about something so which one is it?"

"The latter." He admitted.

"Well you don't need to be. I'm fine." She said standing back up to try and leave.

"You just have a headache right?"

"Right." She sounded more than a little annoyed by this questioning. She just wanted to be left alone. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Do you have something you can take for it? Tylenol?"

"Yeah."

"Have you taken it yet?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"No Grissom, no it didn't." She turned quickly around to face him now, raising her voice in frustration. They remained silent for a while, both staring at each other, neither wanting to give on this.

"So do you want to tell me what's really wrong?" He asked more gently. She looked at the floor, feeling tears pricking in her eyes.

"You already know Grissom. You were there." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"You know Catherine, the counsellor…"

"I don't want to talk to a counsellor Grissom," Her voice was raised again and so was her gaze, her eyes now glistening with tears. "I talked to you, I already talk to you and it hasn't made it any better." He came to his feet and walked towards her as a tear spilled onto her cheek. "You know the guy aimed the gun at me too. He aimed it at me and Mike shot him. He saved my life Gil and I… I couldn't save his. I just stood there and watched him die. I let them stop trying to save him after he had just saved me." She hadn't told him that her life had been in danger. This part she had kept a secret until now.

"Catherine, you know you did everything you could."

"Yeah I know." She nodded, wiping away the stray tears, trying to hold back the ones she could feel were on the verge of falling. But she couldn't do it and a gulping sob erupted from within her. She could feel her body trembling. She could feel Grissom arms around her. After a few minutes she began to feel more relaxed and she pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry Grissom."

"It's ok there's no need to apologise." She gave him a shy smile and wiped the last of the moisture from her cheeks.

"This is all because of Warrick isn't it? He spoke to you." She chuckled slightly as he nodded guiltily. "Well remind me to thank him."

"I will." He smiled.

"Well I guess I uh, should get back to work." She said, motioning towards the door. They said their thanks and good buys silently, having known each other for long enough to not always need words to know what the other person was thinking. He sighed and turned back to this desk, wincing as he saw the pile of paperwork, seemingly no smaller than when he had started working on it hours ago. After a moments' consideration, he decided a cup of coffee was in order and headed to the break room. On the way he bumped into Greg, clearly just coming in from his crime scene.

"You took your time Greg."

"Yeah, the place was a mess." He said. Grissom seemed satisfied with the answer and Greg considered leaving it there, but then decided to go on. "Have you spoken to Sara tonight?"

Grissom looked a little confused. "Not really. Why is she alright?" He said a little more concerned.

"She just seems a little down that's all."

"We're all a little down Greg." He said in reference to what had happened the previous night.

"No I don't think that's the problem."

"No?"

Greg sighed. He was going to have to be very tactful here or this could easily blow up in his face. "She's been upset about something for a few weeks." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Sara's very sensitive and it takes her a lot to trust people. I know she seems to deal well with a lot of things: Change, uncertainty, but deep down I don't think she copes as well as she might like to think." Grissom nodded. "Or as she might like you to think." Grissom nodded again. "I think you should talk to her." He said, pausing for a moment to wait for a response but when none came he gave a polite nod and carried on his way to the layout room.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

He would talk to her, he had to, just not here. As he poured his coffee he decided that it might be best to try and avoid Sara for the remained of the shift. He guessed it wouldn't be too hard because she was unlikely to want to talk to him here either. This subject was best saved for a more private location. His conversation with Greg did worry him slightly though. They had decided to keep their relationship private, partly because they thought it was nobody else's business who they were dating but their own, but also because they didn't want either of their careers to be jeopardise. He took a sip of his coffee as he mused over this decision, the hot liquid burning his throat slightly as he swallowed. Now he really thought about it, neither of them had actually verbalised this pack to keep the relationship from their friends. Just another thing they had failed to talk about. With a sigh, he moved to return to his office but was stopped as Sara walked in. He noticed her slight hesitation on entering the room but she quickly decided that changing her course would be childish so carried on towards the coffee pot. "Oh hey, Grissom." She smiled shyly. "How's the um, paperwork going?"

"Slowly." He replied, watching as she carefully poured the steaming liquid into her mug, her slender fingers wrapping delicately around the handle of the pot.

"I saw Catherine in the bathroom earlier. She didn't look too good." She said turning around to face him. "I know it's probably not my place to say it, but you should talk to her. I think she could use a friend."

"I already did." He said, adding, "But thank you for the advice." She nodded and began to make her exit but stopped at his next words, her back to him again. "I talked to Greg too." She gulped, turning slowly to face him, wanting to judge how he felt about Greg knowing but then maybe this wasn't even about that.

"Is he ok?" He didn't look angry, just a little sad and also slightly relieved for some reason Sara could not fathom.

"I'm glad you had someone to talk to Sara." He said slowly. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me, and that it ever had to come to that."

She nodded, her eyes now focused on the steam rising from the mug held tightly in her hands as she spoke. "You don't mind, I mean you're angry that he knows?"

"I would have the whole world know how I felt about you if I could." He said, his voice full of sincerity. She looked up and smiled at him, the first genuine smile he had seen from her since that brief encounter in the hallway the previous night, when the full weight of the situation had not had chance to dawn on either of them. "We'll talk later, after the shift." He said. "If you still want to?"

"I'd like that."

"I guess I should…" He motioned to the door.

"Yeah me too. Nick will be wondering what's happened to me." She had only come for coffee but had instead found him, and the answers she had been looking for. She suddenly knew what she wanted. Despite everything that had happened and everything she had thought and felt over that last month, she wanted him.

* * *

Grissom glanced at the clock on the wall. The past few hours had passed painfully slowly but he was pleased to see that it was only fifteen minutes until his shift would be over. He looked at the much diminished pile of papers on his desk with a satisfied smile crossing his lips. He was about to return to his work when a faint knock came from the door, which lay open, Catherine stood surrounded by the frame. She looked a little better though a remnant of pain still hung in her eyes. "I just wanted to say thanks for earlier." She said when he looked at her expectantly. "And for yesterday." She said walking further in to his office. "I realised I didn't have a chance to thank you earlier for staying with me. I really appreciate it."

"You would have done the same thing." He said simply. She nodded and tucked her hair shyly behind one ear.

"Oh and here." She said placing down the small box she was holding. He had put the box, containing the painkillers he used when suffering a migraine, on Catherines' desk after speaking with Sara, suspecting that she could do with something stronger than Tylenol to kill the pain. "I think they may have worked a little. Although I'm not sure how much of them I kept down." She winced. "I guess I took them too late. But thanks anyway." He nodded, taking the box and placing it in the top draw of his desk. He had only seen her experience a migraine twice before, both times relating to Eddie. The first time being after a blazing row that had come close to violence and the second being when he had died, almost taking Lindsay with him.

"You know Catherine, if you want to take tomorrow night off, if you're not feeling well…"

"No Grissom, it's fine. I guess it was just all a bit of a shock." He nodded sympathetically. "I may be a little late though, Brass needs me to give a statement about what happened before the shift. I know we're kind of busy here at the moment so I'll try and get here as soon as I can…"

"It's fine Catherine. Just do what you need to and if it's too much, my offer still stands. If you need it."

"Thanks Gil."

"It's ok. Now stop thanking me and go home. Get some rest." She chuckled.

"Ok." He flashed her a smile as she left. He glanced at the clock again then back at his desk. The paper work could wait. He stood up and picked up his jacket from the back of his chair, only then noticing the large box brown he had put to one side on arriving for his shift. He had forgotten it was there. He walked over and looked at it for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be but then shook his head. As curious as he was to find out, this would have to wait too. Sara was more important.

* * *

He arrived home to find the door still locked. Sara obviously wasn't back yet, something he was pleased about but that also made him a little nervous. What if she had changed her mind about coming here? He scolded himself; he couldn't let himself think like that. He flicked on the light, that same reassuring scent of home filling his mind as he entered the kitchen. Hank appeared behind him, nudging the back of his legs with his nose. "Hey boy. How was your night? Mine was certainly eventful." He sighed as he pulled a can of dog food from the cupboard and emptied it into the blow. He smiled as he watched his beloved pet eagerly dig into the food, sending the bowl sliding around the tiled floor until it eventually came to a halt against the wall. He chuckled slightly to himself as he made his way to the fridge for a bottle of water, pausing when he noticed the picture of him and Sara pinned to the door with a simple back magnet. They had taken it on one of their first walks with Hank out at Lake mead. He ran his finger down the image of her beaming face and found himself having to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat. There was a rattling sound and then the sound of the front door opening and swinging closed again. He ran his hand over his beard and turned to greet Sara as she came down the steps towards him.

"Hey, you're home already?" She said, surprised. She was known for working hard and working overtime but the responsibilities of being supervisor meant even she usually made it home before he did.

"Yeah I decided the paperwork could wait until tomorrow." She nodded and came closer to him, leaning back against the counter opposite him. "You couldn't wait though Sara. This couldn't wait." He took both her hands in his, closing the gap between them. "Sara, I have told you from the start that I'm not good at this whole relationship thing and I know that I have made a mistake, lots of mistakes in fact. But if you'll let me, I would love nothing more than to keep learning and if you'll have me, I promise I will be the best student you have ever."

"Well I'm not entirely sure I qualify to be a teacher in that department." She smiled. "I mean I'm not exactly great at this either."

"Then we can learn together." He brought one hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I'd like that," She turned her head to kiss his palm. "Very much." Her hand covered his and she breathed him in before slipping her fingers through his and dropping their hands back to their sides. "I just have to know," She paused looking down at their hands as his fingers played with hers before quickly returning to meet his crystal eyes. "What made you go?"

"It felt like the right time. Work was really getting me down and watching Ernie Dell…blow his head off in front of me like that… I just needed some time away from it all."

"Then maybe you were wrong, maybe I am selfish." She said sadly. He looked at questioningly and she continued. "You should have been able to talk to me if you were unhappy Gil. I should have noticed that something was wrong. You're always so attentive towards me, always asking if I'm ok, making sure I eat and sleep… I should be doing the same for you."

"But you do Sara and you are not selfish." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, drawing it away slowly. "You my dear are anything but selfish." He paused for a moment as they exchanged loving smiles. He sighed. "The team has just grown so much and I felt like I had taught you all everything I could. I felt like I wasn't needed here anymore."

"I need you." She whispered, running her hand over his strong jaw line, relishing the feel of his beard against her palm.

"And I you." He whispered in return, the hushed, low tone of his voice melting Sara inside. "That's why I couldn't tell you I was leaving. I was scared that if you looked disappointed, I would change my mind and I knew I couldn't do that. I had to get away, just for a while." She nodded and smiled. "But more than that," He continued looking a little shy now. "I was scared I would change my mind and that you would judge me for it, for not sticking to what I want."

"I would never judge you." She said, placing a hand on his chest. "I of all people have no right to judge you for anything."

"I don't know," He said stepping a little closer to her until their faces were practically touching. "You seem pretty perfect to me." The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile as her hand tightened around his shirt and she pulled him so their bodies were touching. She pressed her lips to his and gently parted them with her own. She deepened the kiss as his hands ran through her hair, her free hand sliding along his broad back. They stumbled back against the worktop as she pressed her hips closer to his. His mouth pulled back from hers, falling instantly to her neck, kissing down it until the soft skin made a junction with her shoulders.

"Sara," He whispered, slightly breathless. "If you don't want to do this…"

"Shhh." She covered his mouth with hers eliciting a soft moan. Her fingers made their way up his torso, slowly, delicately, unbuttoning his shirt, as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs moving in small circles in time with the motion of her hands. As she reached his top button, she felt a gentle nudge at her knees, pulling her from her state of engrossed pleasure. She looked down to see Hank staring up with his big dark eyes. "I think someone's feeling a little left out." She chuckled.

"Then maybe we should take this somewhere else, stop making him so jealous." Grissom smiled, lightly kissing her soft lips. He took hold of her hand and led her their bedroom, spinning her around in his arms as they entered, pulling her close to him as he kick the door closed behind them. She narrowed her eyes at him, a small smile crossing her lips. "So we don't have anymore interruptions." He explained. She chuckled and then took hold of his mouth again. Their passion mounted as the fabric of their clothes fell away, leaving them both naked and exposed and ready. They fell against the mattress, bodies entwined. The sighs and moans and adoring cries of pleasure filled the room followed by the sounds of satisfied panting and the muffled words of "I love you" as they fell next to each other, speaking into each others mouths as they continued to kiss. After a moment, he moved his body to pull the sheets from under him and then draped them over the top of their naked bodies. He pulled her close and kissed her again, brushing the hair back from her face. The sun was rising, filling the room with a gently orange glow and their bodies were hot, filling the room with their scents. They lay holding one and other, breathless and blissfully happy, feeling wanted and needed and loved and at home. She nuzzled her face into his neck, relishing his warmth.

"I could stay here forever." She whispered, closing her eyes, tiredness welling in her body and evident in her lilting voice.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, closing his eyes too, joining his love in the comfortable surrender of sleep.

* * *

THE END

A huge thank you to everyone who has taken their time to review this story. I have had some really lovely comments and I really appreciate it. I hope you like this last chapter. I'm not too great at the whole passionate loving stuff so I'm sorry for that part being rather short. With any luck you will still like their happy ending anyway! As you may have guessed, reviews make me happy so please leave me your feedback. I would love to know what you think. x


End file.
